The disclosure relates to a circuit design method and a simulation method, and more particularly, to a circuit design method and a simulation method, which accurately reflect the actual characteristic of a circuit.
A tool for designing and simulating an integrated circuit (IC) is generally used. Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) is implemented by arranging a plurality of circuits with a circuit schematic tool (hereinafter referred to as a schematic tool), and an operation of an IC implemented with a schematic tool may be verified by using a simulation tool. An example of the simulation tool includes a program referred to as simulation program with integrated circuit emphasis (SPICE).
The schematic tool provides a netlist corresponding to a designed IC. A connection relationship of circuit elements connected to each other in the IC may be explained by using the netlist. Also, the schematic tool may provide, as a simulation tool, a model library including various device models having the characteristic of a circuit element (for example, a device) included in the designed IC.
Devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) and/or the like included in an IC may generate noise (hereinafter referred to as RTS noise) caused by a random telegraph signal (RTS). A plurality of FETs included in an IC may randomly generate RTS noise, but it is difficult for a general circuit simulation to consider RTS noises which are randomly generated by the FETs. For this reason, in simulating a designed circuit, it is difficult to reflect the actual characteristics of devices such as FETs.